


KINKTOBER 4 | Strap-On | Yoruichi x Reader

by tsurakofuku



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Dildos, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Lemon, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, PWP, Sapphic, Self-Insert, Sex Toys, Short One Shot, Smut, Strap-Ons, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsurakofuku/pseuds/tsurakofuku
Summary: Day 4: Strap-on. A self-insert fem!Reader one-shot featuring Yoruichi. I DO NOT OWN YORUICHI OR BLEACH. For mature readers only.
Relationships: Shihouin Yoruichi/Original Female Character(s), Shihouin Yoruichi/Reader, Shihouin Yoruichi/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948153
Kudos: 53





	KINKTOBER 4 | Strap-On | Yoruichi x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> KINKTOBER 2020 Day 4 : Yoruichi, a couch, and a strap-on. I had a lot of fun with this one – I think after Kinktober, Yoruichi might be someone I come back to writing more of even though there appears to be no demand for her. Don't care, it's for me then.
> 
> Recommended playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6wQ0D0D6zz2z50SlEVuusW

Yoruichi’s friskier than usual, which is unusual enough to be worthy of note. She’s promptly thrown herself into your lap as soon as she entered the house, going right for a kiss on the couch without a word of hello. You mumble a bit of protest, but her kisses are good and sweet. Her lips are strong and she quickly takes the lead, slipping her tongue against you to coax your mouth open. Too busy to speak now.

She breaks off, her tongue light and poking only slightly from her mouth like a cat, tracing in a swirling line down your jaw to your neck. Finally you have a chance.

“I – look, I’m not complaining, but why so eager?”

“I have a surprise for you, sweet kitty,” she says, amber eyes glinting up at you and brows raised mischievously.

“Mmm?”

She doesn’t give much of an answer, but turns her attention to your chest, tugging at your shirt and massaging your breasts in short circles over the fabric. “I love Halloween,” she says, speaking to your tits and not your face. “Something about the season just drives me _wild_.” 

You draw in a breath, the teasing pressure over your clothes beginning to bring a heat rising to your face. “Oh – okay,” you say, giving in to her whim with a smile.

The smile turns into a gaping “ _Oh_ ” as she suddenly pulls the top of your shirt down, forcing your chest up and free. She runs a finger along one nipple, then draws a light line to the other, circling it and pinching lightly before coming back. You squirm under her touch, bringing your hand up to her hair and stroking the long purple strands, encouraging her forward. 

She opens her mouth and her teeth are sharp when they come down over your nipple, but she bites gently and your moan turns into one of only pleasure as the pain melts into you deliciously. She laps her tongue over you, and you arch your back. When she switches, you dig your fingers into her hair and sigh her name.

“Nice and warmed up,” Yoruichi says, her voice a purr, and she slips a finger between your thighs. Even over your pants, you can feel the heat coming from the warmth of your pussy as she turns you on with even the light rubbing. She strokes her hand up and down over your crotch, then rubbing a little firmly to get through the fabric. “Oh, perfect, kitty.” 

She kisses your lips gently then, and leans back. 

“I need you to get undressed for me now.”

Flushed, you nod, and scramble to pull the bunched shirt and bra over your head as Yoruichi fumbles with your jean fastening, tugging them down as you stay on the couch.

“Close your eyes.”

You nod again, and lean forward, heart pounding in anticipation. In a few moments, Yoruichi’s hand comes down, caressing your head. Her fingers drum behind your ear, sweeping forward to your jaw, her thumb moving over your mouth. She pulls your bottom lip back and releases it, and you open your mouth, letting a bit of a moan.

Suddenly, something sleek and – _silicone?_ \- forces its way into your mouth, shoving your jaw open. You instinctively bite down in surprise.

“Good reflexes,” Yoruichi says with an amused touch of approval. “But go ahead and open your eyes for me, kitty.”

You do, and she stands naked before you, with a long marbled purple… cock?

“It’s my new toy,” Yoruichi says, stroking her hands up and down the shaft, coming close to where you’ve kept it in your mouth. “Don’t worry, I didn’t get one with barbs or anything like that. This should just feel good.”

Cautiously you raise a hand as well, and she threads her fingers through yours and guides you to touch the shaft. It’s curved up, ridged, bumpy, the pattern of texture completely alien to you. You let go, and it bobs upward, held by the harness strapped to Yoruichi’s hips.

“I wouldn’t say it’s natural,” you say.

“Obviously not. We could go find a real cock to play with if that’s what we wanted. But this is meant to make you feel all kinds of good, kitty cat.”

She bends down, running her hands along your thighs as she kneels. You force your eyes from the strap-on to meet her strong, confident gaze.

“Think about my fingers in you,” she says, her voice suddenly low and seductive. “Think about how I’m curling up to reach you – how I thrust in and in to hit your sweet spot – think about how I try to fill you up, just with my hand.”

Yoruichi’s moves her right hand forward, letting her fingers crawl between your thighs, up the couch, closer and closer to your bare pussy. You feel a heat begin to grow between your legs, her finger running a loose circle over your crotch now, dipping closer and closer to your folds with every word. You worm into her touch. 

“I know it’s good,” she says, a finger running down the folds of your pussy now, turning, back up, and you let out a moan. “I know it feels good for my fingers to thrust inside you.” Yoruichi comes back to your entrance, and strokes gently, running small circles around your hole. You begin to feel a not uncomfortable rush of heat, of warm wetness coming to her touch. “But imagine… it could feel better.” 

Dumbly, you nod without being aware of it, shallowly moving your hips up, closer to her, trying to encourage her in.

“Please,” you breathe. “Yoruichi, please touch me.”

She leans in with a kiss as she does, her first two fingers sliding inside you and curling upward, scissoring each other, and you moan gladly into her mouth as she attends to your suddenly needy pussy, comforting touches after the teasing words. She strokes gently, not reaching up, not searching, but you still grow wet and slick around her, as your tongue finds its way around her mouth, her lips expertly guiding the way you move. Her fingers move inside you and you grind your hips into her hand. She pulls away, and breaks the kiss.

“Okay, kitty, now let me show you what I mean.”

She stands up, and you do too.

“Kneel on the couch now,” Yoruichi says, patting her hand on the back of it. You follow her guide, stomach churning with excitement and a little bit of anxiety as you kneel with your back to her, holding onto the firm leather of the couch. 

“What if I can’t take it all?” you ask, the nervousness leaking out of your voice despite your efforts to seem calm.

“Kitty, I’m sure you can take me,” Yoruichi says. Her hands come to your chest, toying with your nipples, and her face rests on your shoulder. You turn and she kisses you. You kiss her back, so aware of the strange object you feel pushing between your legs as she leans into you but - _fuck_ \- it feels so good to have something there between your damp thighs. You begin to rub your pussy back and forth, moving over it, feeling the strap-on bob beneath you.

“See,” she says, breaking the kiss to whisper in your ear. “I can tell you’re ready.” She kisses your ear and trail her hands down to your waist, her left hand leaving your body. You feel the angle of the dildo behind you shift up. 

“Ready,” Yoruichi breathes, and suddenly thrusts inside of you.

You let out a cry, and she eases up, slowly easing inside you. The ridges on the dildo ripple inside you, and you feel a fullness suddenly rise within you as the heat travels from your wet pussy all the way up to your cervix. She pauses. “Are you okay?” she asks.

“Yes – fuck,” you manage, wiggling over the length of the strap-on. “Yoruichi, yes, yes, fuck me.”

“Good kitty, I knew you could do it,” she purrs, and pushes all the way out and in again. The sense of Yoruichi filling you makes you writhe and you cry out, in sheer pleasure. It seems to be the desired reaction, and Yoruichi thrusts again and again. 

She grabs your waist tightly with both hands now. “What a good girl,” she says, her voice making you shudder over the dildo, and you begin to move your ass back and forth over her to ride it more. “I knew you could do it, my sweet kitty, I knew you could be my good girl.” 

The words make your pussy pulse and you writhe over her, wanting to earn more praise. Your head begins to pound in time with your heart, the feeling of her driving inside you beginning to hit deeper and deeper, more than her fingers could, hitting your cervix with more power than anything you’ve felt from her before. You feel the wetness of your lust begin to leak out of you, over the strap-on, down your thighs, and you shake, elbows buckling as you try to ride the rising heat coiling inside you.

“Do you need my help holding on, little kitty?” Yoruichi says, and her hands fly from your waist to your elbows, suddenly, sharply, pulling you back as she continues to pound up into you. She holds on tight in the crook of your arm and pulls back harshly, her chest pressed against your back, and you shudder into her hold.

You are stuffed full of Yoruichi’s power, her thrusts somehow both delicate and hard, as she comes almost all the way out, and then slams back in again, rough and ribbed inside you. You squirm over her, trying to ride out the feeling with every thrust inside, but she never stays too long, moving in and out with a tense speed.

A burn begins to spread from your arms and you flex your wrists in Yoruichi’s grasp, trying to wriggle some freedom, but she doesn’t let go. You strain against her hold and arch up, the strain in your angle somehow hitting a new depth.

“Fuck – Yoruichi – yes,” you moan, unable to keep silent as she strokes in and out of you. Your toes curl and you tremble, not fighting her grip anymore.

“Am I making you come?” she asks, breath hot at your ear. She licks, a rough lick, from the base of your neck up to your ear, giving a slight nibble to the lobe. “Little kitty, you’re not already coming, are you?”

“No!” you force out, doing your best to hold on, her body hot against you, the ribbed cock moving so fast in and out of you that your pussy is already sore. 

“No? I’m not doing enough for you? Sit down.”

She lets your arms loose, and you begin to lean forward back to the couch, but Yoruichi captures you across the waist, and forces you back straight on the length of her strap-on. You let out a sharp cry of pleasure and your knees buckle, stepping down onto the floor for support.

“Oh, no,” Yoruichi says. “Sit down on my cock.”

Still holding you, she turns both of you to the couch and sits, guiding your hips down as you splay over her, rising up and feeling the ridges of the dildo move inside you. Her hands come down to your pussy, spreading it open with her left hand and the right moving down to your clit. You clench your muscles and lean back against her, finding the back of the couch again for support.

“Now ride me,” she says.

You do your best to catch a rhythm, but as soon as you sink fully down onto the dildo, it reaches a depth and angle that the previous position hadn’t been able to hit. You moan as you bounce, and her fingers dancing across your clit make you writhe and buck. When you fully feel the long curved shaft inside you, hitting a pleasure spot so deep you shake, you collapse onto her, feeling her bare slick pussy under your ass. Yoruichi rocks her hips up to you, pushing the dildo somehow even further, her hand grinding against your clit.

“Kitty, I didn’t say stop,” she says, in a hiss, bouncing her hips up and down and forcing the tip of the dildo back and forth inside you. “Keep fucking my cock.”

“Yes, Yoruichi, yes,” you pant, doing your best to keep your sore muscles from collapsing completely as you balance, stuck between the dominating hand and the dominating toy. Your pussy is sore now, begging for the orgasm to come, but Yoruichi’s deft hands somehow beckon that heat closer and yet keep it at bay at the same time. 

Even though you’re supposed to be fucking her, according to the demand, Yoruichi’s thrusts into you pick up a speed, and you let out a whine as she jerks her hips up, driving the strap-on deep into you. You arch your back, trying to squeeze your pussy over the ridges, keeping it on that perfect spot inside your walls to make you come, but Yoruichi moves too fast beneath you to allow it to stay long.

Finally, something either in Yoruichi’s hands or hips tips you, and the hot rising in your abdomen, right where the tip of the dildo hits you deeply, crests.

“I’m – I’m coming, Yoruichi!”

She doesn’t say anything but keeps her hands hard on you, furiously moving around your clit as your hips start to buck unconsciously, riding the heat inside you to a burst as the orgasm comes and sweeps through you. Your entire body feels hot and flushed, and you cry her name when you come.

You almost fall off the couch when the wave subsides, scrambling for cushions, for support, as you climb off her strap-on and leave a slick trail on the dildo behind you. Panting, you slide off, and rest against her legs. You look up, and Yoruichi smiles lazily down at you from the couch, her own chest rising and falling rapidly, her face blushing red with the effort of her motions.

“Good kitty. I told you, I knew you could do it.”

You smile up at her, exhaling deeply. “A very welcome surprise,” you say, your breath still ragged.

She leans back in the cushions and closes her eyes, the smile dancing across her mouth. “Start thinking about how you can repay me,” she says, already halfway to a catnap. 

You rest your hand on her knee, drawing little circles and hearts with your finger as she doses off. You’ll certainly have to come up with something.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope I didn’t make Yoruichi too cat-like, but it’s such a classic thing of her character I wanted to interpret it into a steamy scene somehow without getting weird (no barbed cat penises, just jokes about them). See you tomorrow :) *IF YOU WANT TO MAKE A REQUEST: See the Google Form in my linktree or / DM me on Twitter @ TsuraKofuku *


End file.
